


Punked

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: "Sam, let me tell you about Jessica Wakefield."





	Punked

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me a prompt about Jensen being on Sweet Valley High. This is what happened.

It’s five in the morning and they’re running laps around the motel parking lot in some California town next to nobody knows about. Dean has that cat-who-caught-the-canary smile that probably means something Sam does not want to know about. Actually, it probably has a lot to do with how late Dean snuck in last night. ”Sam, let me tell you about Jessica Wakefield,” his brother says, closing his eyes like a sleepy, happy cat.

So Sam’s about to find out anyway.

Except.

”Wait, who?”

”Jessica Wakefield. Legs that go on forever, blond hair, blue eyes--”

”Twin sister?”

”Not at the bar, anyway. Why, you want me to find out for you, Sammy?”

”Sure, Dean, you go ahead and do that.”

”I could probably hook you up. I got her number.”

”Now, this I gotta see,” Sam crows.

”I got it right here,” Dean says, digging in the pocket of his worn, second-hand jeans.

Sure enough, there it is, a wrinkled napkin with what looks like it could be a real number scrawled under the name Jessica W.

”I guess when you’re masquerading as a fictional character, you--”

”What?”

”Dude, I can’t believe you fell for this,” Sam says, and now he’s the one grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

”What the hell’s so funny, Sam?”

”Her name is not Jessica Wakefield, you idiot.”

”What do you know about it?”

”Did she tell you she went to Sweet Valley?”

”Yeah, over in--”

”In Sweet Valley, yeah, I know.” Sam has stopped running now, and just stands there grinning, unable to do much more. ”Dean, she doesn’t exist.”

”Like you would know.”

”Okay, find me Sweet Valley High anywhere other than the fiction section of a book store and you’ll win, Dean.”

”...What are you not telling me, Sam?”

”She’s a fictional character, Dean. Out of a book series for teenaged girls. Not even.”

”Yeah, right.”

”I’m telling you, Dean, you find her and you win. But you won’t find her.”

He can tell Dean is trying very hard not to blush. Then his brother rounds on him.

”Teenaged girls, huh? And how do you know this, Samantha?”

Sam could tell the truth-- how he’s seen hundreds of copies of Sweet Valley books over the years, how they take up an entire shelf in the young adult section of any library he’s ever been in, but he’s too busy running from his brother.

It’s a story he’ll tell for years, even to his Jessica when he’s inexplicably as drunk as he’ll ever be on her birthday--on their birthday. In the end it’s perfectly harmless. But the story isn’t over yet, and right now all Sam does is run, thanking his longer legs and wider stride for the fact that he doesn’t get punched in the face.


End file.
